A brake servo of said type is known from WO 2006/005742 A1, which is incorporated by reference. It has however been found that the already-known brake servo has disadvantages with regard to the response and noise characteristics in the event of the electromagnet being supplied with a low current and at the small opening travel of the valve piston thereby initiated.